A keystone jack is a female connector used in data communications, particularly local area networks (LANs). It is usually mounted in a wall plate, a patch panel, or any other network element in which a port for a plug connector is used. The plug connector (e.g., a keystone plug) is a matching male connector that is usually attached to the end of a patch cable or a patch cord, and that is configured to be received within the keystone jack and electrically connected thereto. On principal advantage of such plug connectors is their versatility.
A standard keystone jack is structured such that its one side has a female connector for receiving therein the plug connector of the patch cord, and the other side of the keystone jack has an IDC-type (insulation displacement contact) termination portion for connecting a network cable. A special tool is usually used for connecting the wires of the network cable to the IDC-type termination portion. With the help of this tool each cable conductor is fitted between studs of the IDC termination portion.
A patch panel is a panel of network ports contained together, usually within a telecommunications closet, connecting incoming and outgoing lines of a LAN or other communication, electronic or electrical system. The ports of the patch panel are provided by a plurality of keystone jacks horizontally arranged in line therein. In a LAN, the patch panel and its keystone jacks connect the network's computers and devices to each other and to the outside lines that enable the LAN to connect to the Internet or another WAN by patch cords. The patch panel allows circuits to be arranged and rearranged by plugging and unplugging the patch cords.
Some known keystone jacks include electrical elements such as integrated circuits, which operate together with a network scanner for monitoring the keystone jacks and their connectivity and patching to other network elements and components. One example of these keystone jacks is disclosed in WO 2010/042593. The keystone jacks according to this reference include circuit boards on which electrical elements such as, integrated circuits and/or processors are incorporated for monitoring the status of the network elements. These electrical elements are permanently disposed on the circuit boards of the keystone jack, and cannot be easily replaced with other electric elements that represent a different functionality. For replacing the electric logic according to which these elements operate with another electric logic, the whole keystone jack has to be replaced with another keystone jack. This replacement usually involves disconnection wires of a network cable from the rear portion of the keystone jack, and connection of these wire to the replaced keystone jack.